Orange’s short story
by Darkshadow1005
Summary: I finally coxed it out of her. Orange finally tells us about her life with her previous owner and how she ended up in the pound.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello! This is just a short story of Orange's previous life before she came to stay with me. I've had like 5 people ask me to make this so here it is. This story will not, I repeat WILL NOT disrupt the other story. I will keep both of them updated equally. Oh and also the names of the pets and owner I made up, so please don't go looking for the people thank you.)**

**Chapter one: Welcome to the world of Neopia.**

"**Awww she's so cute!" a voice broke through the silence.**

"**Yay! I get a baby sister!" another voice said.**

"**Shut up! It's not that special" another scoffed.**

"**Huh?" I mumbled and opened one eye to look around. Everything was blurry for a few seconds then slowly become clear. I was surrounded by a yellow gelert, a white krawk, and a green cybunny.**

"**Oh look she's waking up" the cybunny said and peered down at me.**

"**Hello! Welcome to the world of Neopia" the gelert smiled.**

"**Keep it quiet! You don't want him to hear us do you?" the krawk snapped at them.**

"**Don't want who to hear us?" I asked, "And who are you? Where am I?"**

"**We don't want Kougra187823 to hear us. But that's just his username, his real name we're supposed to use is Jason." the cybunny informed me.**

"**Yep and as for our names, I'm SaRa34. Just call me Sara though" the gelert said.**

"**My name is Roxy, but like Sara just call me Roxy" the cybunny said and looked at the krawk, "And that grump over there is Mavis. Lucky guy got a regular name instead of have numbers and stuff like that" **

**Mavis just rolled his eyes.**

"**So where am I? Who am I?" I asked Roxy.**

"**You're at our house. Jason created you earlier. Your name is..."**

"**IWannaBeOrange!" Sara said.**

**I looked at her for a moment, "Good for you..I hope you get painted that then. So what's my name?" **

**Roxy chuckled, "No dear that's your name. Your name is IWannaBeOrange. You're a newly born blue pteri" she smiled. **

"**Really? That's my name?" I looked at her and she nodded, "Can I change it?"**

**She looked sad for a moment, "No dear. I'm sorry you can't, once your owner names you your stuck with that name. Lots of pets would like to change their names trust me"**

"**Yea look at Sara's name. If I had that name I'd beg the people to change it" Mavis said.**

"**Hey! Thanks a lot Mavis" Sara said glaring at him.**

"**Welcome" he smirked.**

"**Now you two get along. She's new to the world and we want to give her a good impression." Roxy snapped at them.**

"**Psh right. Wait till she figures out what our owner does and what he should be doing. That'll leave a good impression" Mavis said.**

**I blinked, "Huh? What's he do?"**

**They all looked sad suddenly, even Mavis he had a glint of sadness in his eyes even if he looked tough.**

"**Hun" Roxy started, "There are good Neopians, and bad Neopians. The bad Neopians are called noobs, hacker, and scammers. Our owner is a hacker. Mavis wasn't really created by Jason, he was stolen when Jason hacker his previous owner's account. I was to, stolen from my other owner. He made Sara though"**

"**Oh my. I'm sorry. But can't you just go back to them? I mean he can't really keep you here can he?" I asked.**

**Mavis shook his head no, "If we could do that I would have done it already. We can't because the records of Neopia say that Jason got us fair and square. If we did go back and our owners kept us, he could say that they are stealing us and the rulers would freeze them." **

"**That's sad. I wish I could do something" I said looking at the floor. **

"**We wished we could to." Roxy said her long ears drooping now, almost touching the floor.**

"**Its not all bad here though. Since he hacks so many people he takes all their neopoints and makes use rich. So we can have good food and lots of toys" Sara said trying to cheer up the room.**

"**Yes. But it's not right. I was just created and I know that. Taking others hard earned points and items shouldn't make you feel good." I sighed.**

**We all sat in silence for a moment until we heard a door shut and a call of, "Hey guys I'm home! Wait till you see what I bought you guys!"**

**(That's right don't steal kids. Even if its on a virtual site its still bad. If your a hacker or something like that and your laughing at this, you disgust me horribly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Something so wrong.**

**They had all gathered in the living room of their huge neohome to greet Jason as he came in dragging two, bulging bags full of things. **

**To Orange's amazement Jason wasn't at all what she had imagined him to look like. She had thought he would be a mean looking adult wearing black clothes like a thief would, but in fact Jason wasn't even close to that. He was a kid, a kid! She estimated that he was about twelve or thirteen, he was pretty short. He wore regular light blue jeans with some holes in the legs, a gray hoody with red lettering on it that read, 'L33t Skillz'. His hair was short and his bangs fell over the front of his eyes, it was a mousey brown color. His eyes were a light icy blue.**

**She stared at him for a while until she snapped out of it when she realized he was talking to her.**

"**Hey Orange?" he asked looking at her oddly, "You ok over there?"**

"**Uh huh! Sorry I was admiring my new owner" she smiled.**

**He smiled back, "Aww thanks. But I've got some things for you come over here"**

**She nodded and hopped over to his feet and looked up at the bag that was huge compared to her size, "What's in there?" she said poking it in the side with her beak.**

"**Some food, toys, n' stuff." Jason said opening the top and digging through it, "Ah! Here it is" he said and pulled out beautiful brand new orange pteri plushie and sat it down next to her, "I have a few more toys in here for you but I thought you might want to see that one first"**

**Orange looked at the plushie next to her, since she was a new born the plushie was her size. To make sure it wasn't living like her she ruffled her feathers to make herself look like a puff ball and looked at the plushie, which did react to anything, she chirped happily and smoothed out her feathers again then snuggled the plushie. **

**Jason chuckled at her little show, "Glad you like it. I'll put the other toys in your room then." he said and grabbed the bag then headed upstairs.**

**Orange looked around at her siblings to see what they had gotten, Roxy had a stack of books next to her with one in front which she seemed to be very deeply into, Mavis had a toy pirate cutlass that he was practicing sword fights with an imaginary foe, and Sara had coloring book with a box of crayons next to her that she was doodling away with. **

"**Does he usually bring home stuff for us or is it a special occasion thing?" she asked.**

**Sara looked up, "Most of the time he brings us things but if it's a special occasion he'll bring lots of things or something rare" then went back to her coloring.**

"**Ok then..I'm going to go explore the house then if anyone needs me" she chirped and grabbed her plushie with her talons and flapped her wings. She looked around, she hadn't moved, "Oh yea...I don't know how to fly" she said and looked to the floor trying to figure out how to move with her plushie.**

**Mavis had stopped playing with his sword to watch her. He felt sorry for her, Jason was a nice guy but being a kid he forgot some of the main things to teach his pets. He sighed and sat his play sword on a near by table and walked over to her, "Here I'll show you around" he said picking her and the plushie up. **

**Orange was a little surprised that Mavis was the one to do this but she thanked him anyway. As they walked out she noticed that Roxy looked a bit shocked to.**

**They had spent almost two hours touring the humongous home. The rooms that had caught Orange's interest though were the library, a huge room where it was obvious that Roxy had been there, the art room where many drawings by Sara were hanging on the walls, and the green house that had many different smells and colors and lots of things to perch on. **

"**And finally here's your room" Mavis said and opened the door. **

**Orange gasped, her blue eyes sparkling as she took in the wonderful sight.**

**Her room was huge compared to her small size, the walls were white with big windows so a lot of sun could come in. There was a small pond in front of one window for a drink or a quick bath every now and then. Perches were placed on the walls, one even had a mirror on it. All kinds of toys hung from the ceiling and a pile of plushies was in the corner. Then her favorite part was her bed a big sapphire colored nest filled with little pillows, she wasn't sure how a nest was such a pretty blue but hey Neopia was an odd place from what she'd seen. **

**She hopped out of Mavi's hands and over to her nest, then the pond and just circled the room chirping with happiness. **

**Mavis smirked and placed the pteri plushie inside the nest and walked back out, "Glad you're happy" he said and shut the door, then walked off down the hall leaving the happy chirping pteri behind him.**

**Orange had finally calmed down and had messed with everything in her room. It was getting really late now though, she hopped over to her nest and snuggled down into the pillows. She yawned and looked around her room at all of her new stuff blinking sleepily. **

**She closed her eyes going to sleep to the noise of the small waterfall on her pond her last thought before falling asleep was, "How can something so wrong, bring so much joy?" **

**(Well I thought I would have a lot more free time this summer but for some reason something wants to ruin it. Not a lot of free time, but I would have big increase in the Dearest Brother of Mine story, but I had to do some research on that and I need the personality of one pet, so until the person e-mails me back with it I can't write anything on that story and its driving me nuts. > )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Gone with the blink of an eye.**

**It had been a few weeks since Orange had been born. She could now hover a little bit, but not fully fly.**

**Roxy had become more of a mother figure to Orange, she helped her along, taught her to read, and many other things. Sara had taught her how to draw, played with her outside and took her shopping. Mavis was still trying to keep up his tough krawk attitude, but with Orange it always seemed to melt away, he was trying to teach her to fly and how to sword fight, which was pretty hard for her but she did her level best. **

**She had hopped away for the day to go to the park and practice flying a bit. She had managed to get a little bit farther than hovering, actually flying on some rare gusts of wind. After a while she finally caught a gust of warm wind underneath her wings and began to slowly flap them, as she did she rose higher and higher into the air until...she was flying! Really truly flying! She chirped in joy as she leveled herself off to balance. After a while she was daring enough to try a trick she'd seen other Pteris do, a small little flip in the air. It didn't look too hard, but then again neither did flying. **

**She pumped her wings hard to gather some speed then adjusted her wings to tip up hoping to let the wind catch them and flip her onto her back. It did just that, except not the way she wanted. She hit the ground with an 'oof'. **

"**Ugh! Now it's going to take me forever to get back up into the air. Well at least Mavis will be happy to-", she was cutting off by someone close by laughing uproariously. She hopped up and turned to glare at the person.**

**But she did not find a person, just a tree and in that tree sat another pteri, a male fire pteri. He was sitting alone on a low branch with his left wing covering his beak, trying to muffle his laughter. **

"**What are you laughing at?!", Orange squawked at him. **

**His eye went wide for a moment when he noticed that she had noticed him. "Y-you...hahaha" he chirped from behind his wing.**

"**Why? What did I do to make you laugh at me!?", Orange said now hopping towards the tree.**

"**Hmm? Oh nothing much. I've been sitting here watching you this whole time and just when you tried to flip and fell straight to the ground, that was hilarious!", he said then took a deep breath to try and calm himself and moved his wing back down to his side. **

"**Oh! You are so mean! I'm a beginner, I don't know how to do all of this stuff! I'm still trying to get the whole flying thing down right.", she scoffed at him.**

**He simply looked at her for a moment then said, "Well, it's not that hard. I mean you are a pteri, with wings I might add, flying is your Adam given talent." **

"**Yea well, I don't exactly have a teacher any where, none of my siblings have wings. Plus! I just flew, you saw it!", she pointed to the sky with her wing tip.**

"**Yea, you flew. I saw it. You just didn't fly very well," he said as he flew off of the tree and landed right beside her. "I can teach you, I know a lot about flying. Do it everyday."**

**Orange gave him a look that said, 'Yea right'.**

"**I can, honest. If you want to learn from me that is."**

"**Will you laugh at me every time I fail?" she asked.**

"**No. Well maybe. Only if you mess up horribly-" he was cut off by her turning around and hopping away. "W-wait! With my teaching you won't mess up! So, no I won't laugh. I promise."**

**Orange turned to look at him, "Why do you seem so desperate to help me?"**

"**Uhh..well. You see I don't actually find a lot of other pteris to talk to. I don't have an owner, so I get kind of lonely." he admitted. **

"**Y-you don't have an owner?!" Orange squawked. She had never heard of such a thing, well other than the pets that ran the stores and things, but a lone pet?**

"**No. I'm a rogue pet. Always have been, well except this one guy did pick me up one time, for like a week. Painted me fire then sent me to the pound. When I saw where I was going I freaked out and flew off. Been on my own every since," he smiled, slightly proud with himself.**

"**Ok, fine. I'll let you teach me. But I don't want to be like a mooch or anything, I have plenty of food back at my house, come with me and you can eat. It looks like you haven't for a while," Orange said looking at his thinness and untidy feathers.**

"**Oh! That'd be great! Yea, it's kind of hard to get food without neopoints...My name is Parasadorna by the way. What's yours?"**

"**Nice to meet you Parasadorna, that's quite a mouth full. My name is Orange."**

**"Yea, I know. Long name. Well none the less it sounds cool."**

**Orange chuckled a bit and began to hop towards home. Parasadorna following.**

**They eventually made their way back to the house, slowly since Orange hopped all the way. "It's right around this corner, " she chirped, "Home sweet ho-" she stopped in shock as she rounded the corner. **

**Something was wrong. The house, it was covered with thick ice. She saw Neopian officials carrying out three very familiar pets, all covered in ice too. Sara, Roxy, and Mavis, covered in ice...what was going on? **

**Parasadorna landed beside her, "Oh crap. Orange we've got to get out of here quick!"**

"**No. I want to know what's happening to my home and siblings!" she said and started to hop towards the officials. **

"**No! Orange, I know what has happened. They're frozen." After Orange gave him a 'no duh' look by look at him then to the ice he said, "No, no. You don't understand! I mean like the bad kind of frozen. The kind where you can't come back frozen! They're a lost cause, you can't save them. I'll explain more later, but for now we have to get out of here. I'm sure if they see you too, they will freeze you in a heart beat!"**

**He grabbed her by the tail with a foot and lifted off. Carrying a confused and worried Orange with him they flew off to a far and safe place that Parasadorna had been staying.**

**That night somewhere deep in the forest of Mystery Island the sound of a weeping pteri could be heard. The sound would continue on through out the night.**


End file.
